Study 1 is aimed at discovering developmental changes in one aspect of 1st, 3rd and 5th graders' metamemory: the logic involved in placing external retrieval cues so that they will be encountered at retrieval time. This logic involves knowing that 1) the most useful cue location is such that the cue and the person will be together when the time comes to remember. 2) The easiest cue placement is one where it can be placed immediately, because delay requires remembering for a longer time and having to make intermediate decisions about where to put the cue in the meantime. 3) The child must be able to successfully integrate both of these principles in their judgments about the best overall placement for a cue given a set of circumstances. Children's understanding of 1) - 3) above will be assessed through their judgments regarding a set of stories depicting a child who uses a note or a picture to help him/herself remember to do something. The stories are constructed from the possible combinations of cue location, task location, and the child's present and future locations. Dependent variables are subjects' judgments of whether the depicted cue location is "good" or "bad"; whether it would be "easy" or "hard" to put the cue in that location; and what they think the "best" location would be for each of the story scenarios. Study 2 is a pilot training study involving three single subjects aimed at applying what is found in the first study toward children who are identified as having problems remembering. Developmentally appropriate intervention strategies will be designed to enable the children to effectively use external retrievel cues to improve their memories.